The Chosen Gods?
by bluemoonpyre
Summary: Post-S7, at the fall of the hellmouth there are no survivors (this is my first fan fiction)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Buffy or another characters or anything from the show, it belongs to Joss whedon.  
  
Prologue (1,000 years before The Chosen One)  
  
A young man in a white and silver cloak enters a room. The room is circular and made of stone. There are no windows, light is coming forth from 10 glowing crystals resting on shelves around the room. There are bookcases filled with old books. Some are spell book, others are for basic knowledge of the demons of earth. Across from a large oak door is a table, and at the table an old man in a white and gold cloak is seated. He is curiously looking at an old book when the young man speaks.  
  
"You called for me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. Come close child and hurry, there is something here you should see."  
  
The man steps closer and is looking over the old man's shoulder at the book.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It speaks of a prophecy. A very… troubling one."  
  
"Sir? I'm afraid I do not understand. I don't understand these symbols."  
  
"They are very old, that of a civilization lost and forgotten by most long ago, even I do not know what they were called, but with all my years of research, luckily this is not the first time I have come upon their text. You see, this prophecy speaks of the Slayer blood line."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Reading from the book. "When the Strongest of all Slayer walks again, When death loses her for a second, The Face of Evil will be empowered at the Mouth of Hell. A great battle will come to pass as the Slayer power reaches around the world by the power of a witch. A vampire with a soul will burn for her love and defeat that in which even he shall fear. But the Slayer and her friends shall fall alongside that in which they fight. But rise again…" he pauses. "with godly might."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"That the heavens are about to become more heavenly." 


	2. Alive Again

Present Day  
  
Sunnydale (or at least its crater)  
  
"My, my look at the mess you all caused. Ha ha. Stupid Slayer and her little friends, now you are all just ash. I knew you couldn't ever win. You might have destroyed my army, you might have killed my plan here at this Hellmouth, but think about it. How many more Hellmouths are there in the world waiting for me to come along a start all over? Sure you made it a little bit harder with all the newly awakened slayers running around, but with out the Watcher's Council, they will never learn what they need to survive me. Anyway you big, strong, pile of slayer ash, bye, I think I'll go and hang out in the Hellmouth of Cleveland. Later! Ha ha ha ha…" The First disappears from the ledge it was at overlooking the crater. All that is left of it's evil presents of is its laugh dying off in the walls of the hole that was once Sunnydale.  
  
There is a slight breeze, the ground in which the First once stood begins to shake. Two columns of light appear. They glow brightly with an eerie light. Figures appear, in the first column, a tall man in a white robe appears, his face covered by a hood. And in the second, a woman, wearing more, revealing clothing, her blond, almost white hair shimmers in the light.  
  
"It was here." says the man.  
  
"Yes." speaks the woman.  
  
"They fought well for beings of this realm. They lasted a long time, longer than most. They should be at peace but none of their souls have left, why is that?"  
  
"They are trapped by the Hellmouth's evil. Shall we free them?"  
  
"But of course, heroes do not deserve to be trapped, come lets go down and greet them."  
  
The man and woman disappear like they came and reappear down in the hole, the woman waves her hands and rocks begin to move. Slowly, through the rubble bodies can be seen and after some time, a pendant is also uncovered.  
  
"Are these the champions of the Hellmouth?" asks the man.  
  
"All that is left. The Slayer or rather Slayers, the Witch, the Mortals, the Watcher, the Ex-Demon, the Key and of course," She picks up the pendant worn by Spike, "The Vampire." answers the woman.  
  
"Then I guess it is time," The man takes off his robe, revealing his face. His beard and hair of white, his eyes of purest blue. Features that show strength and power. After his robe falls to the rocks his eyes begin to glow and he speaks. "My brother, return these souls, heal these wounds, make it as if these warriors did not pass into the next." He looks at the woman and then at the pendant, "yes even the vampire with a soul."  
  
The sky turns dark, the clouds appear angry. Thunder can be heard in the distance. The wind picks up, sand and dust get picked up and encircled by the forceful wind. Light shines on the corpses of the fallen heroes. The Pendant begins to glow as screaming can be heard coming from it, a very familiar scream. The woman tosses the pendant near the other bodies and a black cloud of dust begins to escape form it, but instead of being blown away it becomes almost tornado like as it slowly comes together.   
  
First ashy bones, then black flesh, a body appears in the black dust above the pendant. While this is happening the wind begins to die, the sky slowly clears and still glowing, the fallen warriors begin to stand. The vampire, now fully formed stops screaming, looking confused he touches himself to check if he is real.  
  
Buffy looks around also with a confused look and she notices the man and woman in white. She steps forward, ready to depend herself if need be. Before she can say anything at all the man interrupts her:  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living Chosen One." 


End file.
